


do not touch

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: still not over chucky's terrible haircut





	do not touch

**Author's Note:**

> archived from tumblr

They’re skyping, like usual over the summer. He always misses Brendan, but they both accepted that time to themselves, with their families, was a good thing when they spent so much of the year living out of each other’s pockets.

It doesn’t stop him from looking forward to Brendan’s texts, the alerts from Twitter that gallys making fun of him again, their twice weekly Skype calls where he can spend an hour happily staring at brendan’s dimples with no one there to mock him for being a sap (well, except gally, but he knew he was an asshole before they started this whole thing)

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Brendan’s pouting at him, eyes big and sad and alex has no idea what’s going on- They haven’t spoken since tuesday, between the time difference and the distraction of training and families and sponsor commitments. so he could be talking about anything right now- and if it’s something to do with North American media, he’s even more clueless than usual.

“What are you talking about?”

“Alex.” Brendan gives him a dead-eyed stare, which he’s been perfecting over the years since they’d met. It still doesn’t work on him though.

“Brendan.” he parrots, raising an eyebrow.

“Take off the toque.” and, oh. That’s what this is about?

“Brendan” He sighs heavily- Alex should have known this would happen.

“Alex.” He knows Gally, knows he isn’t going to give up until Alex shows him, so he yanks the fleece beanie off of his head and glares at him as the cool evening air hits his bare skin. “Jesus Christ what did you do to your beautiful hair!?” Brendan all but shrieks across the connection, making Alex wince at the pitch and volume.

“I shaved it. It was getting uncomfortable.” Brendan snorts “plus, my dedushka likes it- we match.” Alex smiles; It had made the old man so happy when Alex had shown up with his bald head- he’d kept clapping him on the shoulder and rubbing his scalp and smiling at Alex fondly. If it made his deduska happy, it was worth it.

“Alex you look like a potato. Twitter keeps comparing you with Caillou. I don’t want to date fucking Caillou.”

“It looks fine!” he rolls his eyes; leave it to Brendan to get all dramatic about his hair. “Stop overreacting Gally; you’re sounding hysterical.”

“Fuck you Galchenyuk.” Brendan’s glaring at him again, looking really put out, and this really isn’t how Alex wanted one of their few skype calls of the summer to go. “See if I kiss you when you get home.”

“Yeah, yeah. All talk Bren.”

Except he wasn’t.

Alex had gotten Anna to trim down the stubble that had grown in before Habs preseason camp started. And Gally had taken one look at him- one look- only to pull a disgusted face and refuse to touch him.

Two months apart and his boyfriend won’t even welcome him home.

“It looks so baaaaad.” Brendan moans from the other side of the coffee table, Anna in the kitchen is laughing at the both of them.his sister is so mean. “Your head is weird shaped. I refuse to touch you incase you take it as encouragement.”

“My head is normal shaped!”

“It’s like a wonky egg!”

“Brendan!”

“I miss my one step from being an actual bear boyfriend!” he laments loudly. Anna cackles.

Alex tackles him into the couch.

“NO! DON’T LET IT TOUCH ME.”


End file.
